Emerging systems and methods lack straight through computer processing for a variety of technological and/or computer driven processes to support both flexibility and global consistency, to standardize processes for an enhanced customer experience, and to reduce the need for IT support and other development resources. We have determined, however, that an organization's global footprint, economies of scale, and local expertise can all be leveraged for the benefit of computer service and/or resource users globally.
We have developed an application processing engine, supporting a variety of application processing services within an computer system.